In a factory or a working site, sometimes a worker is required to wear proper clothes according to a working environment or a working content. For example, a protective tool, such as gloves and a goggle, which should be worn by the worker, is defined in order to secure safety of the worker to prevent a work accident in the site where a dangerous article is handled, or frequently the worker wears dedicated gloves at a request of sanitary control in a food producing line or a medical front.
Nowadays, observance of a rule concerning a look (such as clothes and wearing of the protective tool) during the work relies on monitoring of visual inspection such as an instruction and attention of a manager, self-check of the worker, and cross-check among workers. Therefore, there is a risk that the worker starts the dangerous work while the worker is not aware that he has forgotten to wear the gloves or other workers do not recognize that the worker forgets to wear the gloves. Habituation of the work degrades the perception of the danger, or possibly the worker may ignore the rule, and perform the work in the improper look.
In the field of FA (Factory Automation) or the like, a monitoring device that detects invasion or access of the worker with an optical sensor to secure the safety of the worker is put to practical use (for example, see JP 2003-272061 A). However, in this kind of monitoring device, although the invasion in a dangerous zone and the access to a dangerous article can be detected, whether the look of the worker is proper, namely, for example, whether the worker wears the gloves cannot be determined. Even if the work is dangerous, there is no problem when the look of the worker is in a state suitable for the work. However, the monitoring processing cannot be performed by a conventional device.
The dangerous work is described above by way of example. Even if the work is not associated with danger, sometimes the proper clothes are defined from the viewpoint of sanitary control or work efficiency, and there is also demand for simply monitoring whether the look of the worker is proper in such working sites.